


lol & chill

by markerlimes (sunmi)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Creepy Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Innuendo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Propositions, Teasing, imp doing imp things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmi/pseuds/markerlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 4 times imp calls Deft over to “play LoL and chill” (and the 1 time he succeeds)</p><p>aka. imp is hella thirsty and Deft knows better, or should at the very least, but old habits are hard to break</p>
            </blockquote>





	lol & chill

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: [the chinese equivalent of “netflix and chill”](https://twitter.com/junglepathing/status/691081917282672642) is to invite someone over for “LoL and chill”...make of that what you will

 

5\. (mvp era)

 

The sun is shining, the sky is a beautiful clear blue and accordingly, Hyukkyu is playing League of Legends.

It’s been 3 months since he’s moved completely into the MVP Gaming House and in that time, he’s learned to coexist in roughly 30 square meters with over 20 guys and just as many computers- canned like sardines in tiny bunk beds.

On good days there were enough clean towels to go around and the heater worked well enough for them all to get warm showers before the end of the day.

On bad days, the toilet in the other room stopped working and then the dorm space became a literal pissing contest of who could mark their territory over the remaining bathroom for as long as possible.

As abrupt the change had been, Hyukkyu’s adapting to it.

Or trying to at least, but either way it’s still more than he can say about his current situation in dealing with Seungbin. Koo Seungbin who should have in all purposes seen Hyukkyu as a threat and potential rival, instead took one look at Hyukkyu on the day he arrived over the rim of his ridiculous circle lens glasses and called out for the world to hear- “Dibs!”

What exactly ‘dibs’ entailed hasn’t quite been explained yet, but Hyukkyu imagines that it goes a little something like this:

“Hyukkyu-ah, whatchu doing~”

-which Hyukkyu’s first reaction to is normally to stop, drop and roll far far away, but he really can’t because he’s in the middle of a teamfight, seconds away from barreling down the enemy nexus.

“Nothing,” he grits out and tries to ignore the fluttering sensation of Seungbin’s fingers resting on the side of his neck. He’s caught out in the open and there’s nothing he can do but accept the tickling touches and keep his concentration nailed to ending the game.

His perseverance pays off with a win. Hyukkyu’s mouse gets swiped out from right under his hand before the blue victory emblem is even fully up on the screen, and in the next second his chair swivels all the way around to bring him face to face with Seungbin.

“Hey,” he says and Hyukkyu watches him toy with the mouse in his hands. “You busy?”

“Umm,” Hyukkyu responds because he can never be too sure what exactly it is that Seungbin wants. Somedays it’s being forcibly spooned and other days it’s Seungbin gloating and pressuring Hyukkyu to watch his most recent highlight montage. Today from the looks of it might end in a combination of both.

“Wanna play some League and chill?” Seungbin asks, innocently enough. He leans into Hyukkyu’s space, so close that the end of his question ghosts alongside Hyukkyu’s cheek.

Hyukkyu keeps his eyes locked to the ground and looks for an escape path as discretely as possible. There’s not a whole lot of room to escape in the tiny apartment, but Hyukkyu’s discovered the broom closet can be quite spacious in times of need. Seungbin of course, doesn’t take the hint, leaning in closer and looping an arm around Hyukkyu’s waist to cut off all hopes of easy escape.

“What do you say?” Seungbin tries again and his fingers dig into Hyukkyu’s waist, snug.

“Don’t be weird hyung,” Hyukkyu says as he untangles himself from Seungbin’s attempted octopus imitation. It takes a second longer for his actual request to sink in. “Wait what?”

“I just said, do you want to play League and chill,” Seungbin repeats casually.

Hyukkyu blinks at the strange request. “We live in the same apartment. _And_ I have internet.”

“That’s not what he means,” Sehyung says blankly from behind.

He senses Hyukkyu’s confusion and gets to his feet. Sehyung is the unintentional patron saint of protecting Hyukkyu’s virginity when he’s actually around to do so and Hyukkyu watches him practically scruff Seungbin like a misbehaving puppy. “You’re too young to understand.”

“But hyung, you’re only two years older than us and Seungbin hyung is just one year older,” Dayoon brings up, looking disproportionately alarmed for someone who hasn’t moved a single inch to help Hyukkyu since this whole thing began.

“And those years make a big difference,” Sehyung shoots back, moving over to ruffle Hyukkyu’s hair once he manages to pry Seungbin off Hyukkyu. “Trust me.”

The minute he lets go, Seungbin ducks right back under his arm to latch onto Hyukkyu’s side.  

Sehyung lets out a sigh, but this time it’s Cheonju who comes to Hyukkyu’s rescue- bodychecking Seungbin from the side and hoisting him up like a particularly distasteful sack of potatoes back into Sehyung’s hold. Cheonju steers Hyukkyu back by the shoulders and makes what Hyukkyu can only assume to be intimidating glares at Seungbin.

“I mean it Hyukkyu, come over and play with me” Seungbin calls, voice fading into the hallway as Sehyung drags him off to the MVP White practice room. It’s not that far and the walls are paper thin so Hyukkyu doesn’t feel all that much safer at all.

“Leave Hyukkyu alone.” He hears Dayoon protest and it’s a nice sentiment that lasts all of half an hour when Hyukkyu stumbles out of the shower to the sight of Seungbin lounging on his bed. He nearly drops the towel as he watches Seungbin prop himself up on his elbows.

“What?” Seungbin says innocently enough. “I live here too.”

 

 

4\. (1v1 me bro)

 

This time it’s raining, but the weather really doesn’t mean much to Hyukkyu anymore these days.

To be frank, he’s lucky if he even bothers to see sunlight on a good day, so shitty weather really doesn’t make much of a difference to anyone in the house. It’s another day of solo queue, scrims, and video reviews, which in eloquent terms is to say: league, league and more league while being forcibly spooned.

“Hyukkyu-yah,” Seungbin’s voice sounds right next to his ear. Half a year ago, it might have made him flinch, but now he barely even blinks, fingers tapping against the keyboard calmly.

Hyukkyu only fears that he’s acclimated a little too well.

He doesn’t turn around to see Seungbin’s expression, but there’s no need to when he can practically feel it pressed against his neck.

“Hyukkyu,” Seungbin calls again and this time he’s close enough that the edge of his breath tickles the side of Hyukkyu’s neck.

“Hmm?” Hyukkyu answers. He’s learned that things generally work better if he answers the second time, that or run far away.

“I’m bored,” Seungbin says and he brings his hands around Hyukkyu’s waist, locking them tightly together.

“Okay,” Hyukkyu says and leaves it at that.

Seungbin doesn’t even wait for him for him to attempt an escape before he pounces in on the silence. “Let’s make a bet.”

“What kind?” Hyukkyu says, tuning him out already. Seungbin’s always saying weird things, that’s nothing new. What’s new is the hand resting on his thigh, steadily creeping its way up. On second thought, that’s not exactly new either.

“Let’s play some 1 v 1,” Seungbin suggests and Hyukkyu perks up at that. He's always looking for the chance to improve his mechanical skills and going toe to toe with Seungbin is the best way to do it. Sure, it's easy to punish him for doing "imp-things" but more often than not, Seungbin's aggression teaches Hyukkyu how to play smart and more importantly, match that play style to counter his every move. 

It should be an easy win, it almost always is and maybe that's because Seungbin's been going easy on him, but suddenly Hyukkyu finds himself staring at a grey screen with a death timer ticking over his character's portrait.

"How did you-" Hyukkyu starts, but Seungbin is already loading the next game before he has a chance to even watch his death recap. 

He wins the next game with barely any health left. The ignite had been ticking down when he flashed in to hit the last skill shot and kill Seungbin's champion. As close as it had been, a win is a win and Hyukkyu sits up straight in his chair and turns over to gloat. To his surprise, Seungbin looks completely unmoved as he loads up another game. 

"Another one?" Hyukkyu asks and the adrenaline rushing through his blood is enough to make him fearless in the face of Seungbin's scheming smile. 

“The penalty of next game is my kiss,” Seungbin grins and suddenly Hyukkyu’s never been so motivated in his life. Seungbin closes the space between them making kissy noises and Hyukkyu scoots as far back into his chair as humanly possible.

“I’ll win on my life,” Hyukkyu stares back, unflinchingly. "I mean it."

“Once more, let’s do a best of three,” Seungbin laughs and Hyukkyu turns around to see the edge of his grin, confident.

“But I already won,” Hyukkyu makes a point to say, but Seungbin clicks him into the game and there’s no backing down.

“No you haven’t,” Seungbin counters. “Best of three, c’mon.”

It’s honor, elo, and first kiss- all on the line.

Hyukkyu sucks in a small breath and turns his attention back to the screen. It's like every thing he does with Seungbin or against Seungbin, it feels like he's being trapped but only on account of his own pride.  “Fine.”

The loading screen is still blinking when Seungbin leans over, nonchalantly and lands his hand dangerously close to Hyukkyu's crotch.

"What are you playing at?" Hyukkyu accuses, but Seungbin pretends to not hear him. He chooses instead to run the back of his nails along the gap between Hyukkyu's spread thighs. 

"Stop that," he grits out, but the loading screen flickers and instantly all of his attention goes back to the game even as Seungbin repeats the motion, teasing with just enough pressure for Hyukkyu to let out a gasp when he pinches the soft skin.

"You're so sensitive," Seungbin notes and he repeats the motion just to hear Hyukkyu's breath hitch again. 

“I could beat you off with one hand,” Seungbin boasts and the innuendo is so obvious that Hyukkyu's mind blanks out. His hand on the keyboard freezes for a second as Seungbin's fingers come dangerously close to brushing the inside of Hyukkyu’s thigh. It’s a knee jerk reaction for Hyukkyu to recoil back on himself, as the fluttering sensation ghosts along his skin long after Seungbin moves his hand away.

"That's not fair," Hyukkyu complains weakly and instantly Seungbin's fingers are back, pinching the soft spot and making heat coil down into his gut.

This is bad. 

"Seungbin hyung stop," Hyukkyu stammers out and he pushes Seungbin's hand off, afraid that he's already felt how warm Hyukkyu's gotten or seen the slow tenting of his sweatpants. 

Seungbin smiles, all teeth. He twists his attention back to his own screen and in two swift clicks, executes Hyukkyu's champion under the turret as Hyukkyu watches, mortified, and kind of a little hot. 

"I win," Seungbin grins and leans in for his prize.  

“Wait.” Hyukkyu raises both hands in front of him, but he might as well have leaned in given how fast Seungbin moves to close the distance between them. Seungbin grabs onto one of his wrists and pulls him forward.

“A bet is a bet,” Seungbin gloats and he pulls Hyukkyu in with a hand on the back of his neck.

He lands the kiss on the corner of Hyukkyu’s mouth and Hyukkyu goes rigid. He’s flushing by the time Seungbin pulls back, the rabbit pulse of his wrist fluttering in Seungbin’s grip.

Hyukkyu pushes him back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It comes away dry which is surprising to him because in his mind, Seungbin's definitely a wet kisser.

Now that begs the question how Hyukkyu even knows what kind of kisser Seungbin is. Maybe he’s seen him kiss a girlfriend before or maybe it’s because Seungbin always peppers him with wet, noises kisses on the side of his neck when he’s least expecting it anyways...which leads to another box of questions he’s pretty sure he has the answer to but won’t open, because there are more pressing issues at hand or more accurately, between his legs. 

Before he gets a chance to excuse himself to the bathroom, Seungbin catches him by the wrist and reels him back. 

“Wanna know what happens if you lose the next game?” Seungbin cackles and Hyukkyu settles back into his own chair, hand over mouse and a grim sense of determination taking over his limbs.

(Two weeks later, Hyukkyu’s account reaches the top of the Korean Solo Queue ladder and Samsung Blue win the OGN Spring final against NaJin White Shield. Seungbin settles for forcibly spooning him again and gears up for the summer split.)

 

 

3\.  (moving abroad)

 

Two weeks after moving to China, Seungbin messages him the link to a three hour long porn video of some girl getting nailed on a dresser. Hyukkyu clicks on it and immediately backs out when it becomes all too apparent what he’s clicked on. At this hour, most of the EDG staff are out grabbing dinner so no one catches his blunder or the small moan from his speakers that manages to escape before he finds the red x.

He thinks it’s a misclick, a pop-up add or something, but it’s followed, unmistakably by Seungbin’s spam of-

LGD imp [19:10] hyukkyuuuu, hyukkyukyukyuuu, hyuk hyuk~

LGD imp [19:10] come play with hyunggggg~

-maybe Seungbin meant to send it to a girl or someone else, Sehyung maybe. Hyukkyu rubs his eyes until the messages below keep piling up.

 

LGD imp [19:12] you busy? come over and play some LoL.

LGD imp [19:12] hyukkyuuu

LGD imp [19:13] don't ignore T________T

LGD imp [19:15] let's LoL and chill ;)

**EDG DefTnT [20:08] Is this what LGD is paying you for?**

Hyukkyu types back. The response is instant.

 

LGD imp [20:10] hyuk~ kyu~~~~

LGD imp [20:11] hiiii hyukyukyuyuuu~

LGD imp [20:11] i’m bored

LGD imp [20:11] soooo bored, what to do...

**EDG DefTnT [20:13] go play some LOL**

**EDG DefTnT [20:13] go practice some more or i’ll kick your ass at the playoffs soon**

**EDG DefTnT [20:13] it’s your job**

LGD imp [20:15] wanna play w/me?

**EDG DefTnT [20:17] are u asking me to duo queue?**

**EDG DefTnT [20:18] and no, you suck at sup**

LGD imp [20:19] but i’m so bored.

LGD imp [20:22] wanna come over and play some league?

LGD imp [20:22] ;)

**EDG DefTnT [20:22] no.**

LGD imp [20:22] why not?

LGD imp [20:23] ლ(◉◞౪◟◉ )ლ　

LGD imp [20:25] play with hyung

LGD imp [20:25] ლ(◉◞౪◟◉ )ლ　

LGD imp [20:25] hyung has candy

**EDG DefTnT [20:30] no**

**EDG DefTnT [20:30] that doesn’t work anymore**

  
-and as if Seungbin finally takes the hint, he stops harassing Hyukkyu via SMS and instead sends him a shirtless photo making a vulgar sign that Hyukkyu doesn’t open until maybe 3 months later.

 

 

2\. (SAMSUNG REUNION)

 

It's late July when Cheonju finally gets his act together and organizes the post-Spring split social. It's in the middle of scrimmage week between the time EDG will be housing AHQ and Hyukkyu's not sure how far ahead Cheonju's thought ahead to do this.

But Cheonju's not mean enough to do something like this intentionally. Seungbin, while someone likely to make Hyukkyu’s life as hard as possible probably lacks the foresight to plan something like this. Hyukkyu always keeps a healthy amount of suspicion, but it’s all overridden by the excitement of a the reunion, all of Samsung reunited- dreading their lives in China, together.

"You have to come though," Cheonju pleads and Hyukkyu puts the speaker on mute when Aaron gives him a suspicious look from behind the desk.

'ok fine,' he types back, minimizing the screen as quickly as he can.

'you're the best hyukkyu,' Cheonju types back. Hyukkyu stares back as the cursor blinks rapidly, backspacing and then typing again.

‘that wasn’t me,’ Cheonju sends him a brief moment later.

‘i figured, what’s up with seungbin?’

'ignore him, he's feeling bored.'

'i figured.'

'we've missed you,'

'you mean you and seungbin,' he types back smartly and of course Cheonju leaves it at a simple:

;)

 

\---

 

Seungbin walks in through the door of the restaurant wearing the ugliest shirt Hyukkyu's ever seen, which is impressive considering how fucking ugly the last shirt he wore was. It's got a Madonna and child on it this time, but with baby Jesus sprouting multiple heads and surrounded by what looks like rose garlands. Hyukkyu blinks steadily, wishing he were just a tad more drunk to process the sight in front of him.

On the other hand, it dawns on him that Seungbin picked out and paid some odd million won for this travesty of a shirt while he was completely sober, maybe. 

Seungbin wears wealth the way the newspaper prints ads- garish and with font far too large for comfort.

"Like my shirt?" Seungbin says. He makes a half-turn complete with a little bow at the end, shameless as ever. "It's Givenchy."

"I see," Hyukkyu says, smile forced on. "It looks, fresh."

Seungbin perks up at that, a grin donning his features. "Thanks!"

"So," he says, taking a seat next to Hyukkyu. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Hyukkyu answers scooting over but not fast enough, never fast enough, to avoid Seungbin's octopus reach as he latches himself onto Hyukkyu. "And you?"

"I'm happy now," Seungbin grins and Hyukkyu smiles back, feeling a little stiff when Seungbin’s arm automatically attaches itself around his waist. He waits for Hyukkyu to re-adjust himself before he scoots in even closer. “I've missed you. Did you know that you were always my favorite dongsaeng in the house.”

“You tried to get me really drunk when I was still underaged,” Hyukkyu says hotly.

Seungbin grins at the memory as Hyukkyu obligingly pours him a shot of soju. “Tried. I tried, oh i tried so hard, but you didn’t get drunk.”

“That’s because Gwanhyung hyung and Cheonju hyung stopped you and locked you out of our dorm,” Hyukkyu replies, grimacing.

“Was that what happened?” Seungbin says, a hint of wonder in his voice. He pours himself another shot and knocks it back with renewed enthusiasm. 

Hyukkyu nods, sinking into his chair. “You’re a bad influence hyung.”

“Clearly not bad enough.” Seungbin places a hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper- “You’re still a virgin right?”

Hyukkyu chokes on his drink and the alcohol burns on its way back up. Cheonju turns over instantly to bring him napkins and pat his back soothingly. 

"Let me fetch you some water," he says and does the worst thing possible by leaving Hyukkyu alone at the table with Seungbin. 

He turns over to glare at Seungbin who has poured himself a third shot and mockingly brings it up to eye-level for a cheer.

Hyukkyu leans in, trying to keep his voice low. “What the heck is wrong _with_ you?”

"Nothing wrong," Seungbin says easily. "I'm just curious. Can't a concerned hyung be curious?"

"Why are you concerned?" Hyukkyu says, inching back as Seungbin studies his face with laser sharp concentration for how drunk he is.

"You don't look like you've sucked a dick," Seungbin says after a long minute and Hyukkyu shoves him away, face burning.

"Wait, have you?" Seungbin pulls on his shoulder and leans in close so that they're face to face again. "Was it Rekkles? That handsome Fnatic player. Was it Jihoon? Byungkwon? Shit there’s too many dudes around you these days. It was Rekkles wasn’t it?"

Hyukkyu glares at him, stifling a scream. "I. Haven't."

"I can't blame you," Seungbin continues as if Hyukkyu had said nothing. "I'd probably suck his dick too if he put it anywhere near my mouth."

He slumps over, warm and so so pliant against Hyukkyu's side. "I'd suck yours too."

Hyukkyu's got a retort lined up when Seungbin suddenly tips over. He slumps towards the floor and it takes Hyukkyu quite a bit of strength to keep himself from toppling over as well. Seungbin's not heavy, as light as his alcohol tolerance, but he's complete deadweight in Hyukkyu's arm right now.

Hyukkyu's not exactly known for physically carrying anyone and the warm breaths hitting the side of his neck are making his knees weaker than he'd like to admit. He does his best to haul Seungbin up, grabbing his waist and forklifting him under the armpits. Seungbin giggles slightly, pitching forward until he crashes back against Hyukkyu. The edge of his glasses digs into Hyukkyu's skin, sharp and painful,  and Hyukkyu tries easing back when Seungin's hands suddenly spring to life to lock around his waist.

"So how about it?" Seungbin slurs. Even with his face smushed against Hyukkyu's collarbones, Hyukkyu can practically picture his eyebrows wagging. "Are you busy tonight? Let's LoL and chill. If you get what I mean."

"You're drunk hyung," Hyukkyu sighs into Seungbin's sweaty hair. "And for the last time, that really doesn't work."

He’s lying of course. It occurs to Hyukkyu that if he were just the slightest bit more drunk and Seungbin a lot more sober, Hyukkyu might have- just might have- taken him up on that offer. There’s something so familiar about Seungbin’s touch and the warm weight of him coiled against Hyukkyu’s chest that has Hyukkyu’s stomach churning for more reasons than he wants to think about. It’s Seungbin’s fault for messing up his formative years, to be frank.

Hyukkyu, for the record, grew up acclimating to the way Seungbin tickled his ribs or roped him in for a hug. Brought to China and stripped of everything else, he’s still left with this- a drunk Seungbin whose hands have gone limp but still make a drunken attempt at groping his backside every now and then.

“Miss you,” Seungbin slurs and the warmth of his face is close enough for Hyukkyu to feel.

Seungbin's head lolls uselessly from side to side. He's gone, go figure. Hyukkyu steels himself and sucks in a deep breath as he props Seungbin onto his shoulder and waits for help to arrive.

 

 

1\. (and finally...)

 

From MVP to Samsung, to now. Three teams, two countries, three years. Hyukkyu's doomed. He knows he is.

Every step he takes follows the inevitable cosmic irony of Seungbin never being more than a scant breath away. It's fitting that of all the odds in the world, the one Hyukkyu can never beat is the statistic of escaping Seungbin and even worse, his shadow.

Seungbin's shadow is big for how small his stature is. He's a world champion, an accomplished AD Carry with enough firepower to melt even the best teams in the blink of an eye. Hyukkyu's got a few titles to his name, a better win-loss streak over Samsung White when they were Samsung Blue and even more under EDG versus Seungbin’s LGD. Yet Seungbin’s shadow still looms over him, choking and a little too heavy for the way Seungbin blinks slyly at him.

China is good for him in the beginning, it gives him the chance to grow without the looming presence of Cheonju and Gwanhyung's self-proclaimed parental guidance. Wonseok isn't the greatest and comforting him when he's feeling tilted, so Hyukkyu figures he'll learn how to cope on his own now.  The only problem with that is China doesn't really give him the chance to learn in moderation. 

EDG win and win until suddenly they don’t.

They win Spring, they win MSI, and then they fall apart during the summer playoffs to none other LGD. 

Hyukkyu stumbles back into his hotel room in a stupor. It's not as if he's never lost before, or even lost a big tournament to Seungbin's team before, but this time it hurts because it's been so long since he's tasted defeat like this. 

His phone vibrates in his back pocket and without looking at the caller ID he knows who it is. 

"Hey are you okay?" Seungbin's voice rings through the speaker and Hyukkyu gives a half-hearted murmur. "I guess."

"You did well today," Seungbin says softly, a little coaxing and it reminds Hyukkyu of Cheonju in an odd way. 

"You're still better though," Hyukkyu says. He means it even as Seungbin gives him a hearty chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Wanna learn how I do it?" Seungbin goads. "Come to my room and find out. I'm on the floor above you.”

"Not really,” Hyukkyu sighs. It seems like an exercise in masochism to come to the very guy that eliminated him from the playoffs for comfort but one way or another it doesn't surprise anyone to find himself here: moping and rambling on the phone to Seungbin. 

“Come over,” Seungbin says and his voice is a bit more serious this time. "Hyung has alcohol and that always helps."

It's a tempting offer even in as low spirits as Hyukkyu is. It never helps to be alone, even though that's how he's always dealt with a loss. His fingers are itching to boot up the computer and spam solo queue for a solid three hours, but for some reason Hyukkyu brings the phone back to his ear and asks, "What room number?"

There's no glee in Seungbin's voice even though Hyukkyu can practically feel him grinning through the phone. 

As it turns out, Seungbin's been drinking long before Hyukkyu had even picked up the phone which makes Hyukkyu wonder how much of this is about Seungbin comforting him versus Seungbin wanting a drinking partner. Regardless he plops down on the chair next to Seungbin and reaches a hand out. 

"Pour your own drink," Seungbin giggles even as he reaches out to hand Hyukkyu a glass. 

He takes the glass, fingertips lingering on the rim when Seungbin leans in abruptly. He smells unsurprisingly of soju and cigarette smoke as he grins at Hyukkyu, "You actually came."

"I guess I did," Hyukkyu replies and the burn of alcohol sliding down his throat feels like relief for that instant. Seungbin curls onto his side, practically nuzzling Hyukkyu's neck. 

He puts his hand, warm and suddenly very solid, on Hyukkyu's shoulder. It hits Hyukkyu for a second that this isn't a dream, or even a memory of their old Samsung days which is a weird thing to say given that Seungbin's here in the flesh and very much leering at Hyukkyu in his gym shorts and baggy shirt.

His door has always been open, Hyukkyu thinks.

His nerves are high, watching as Seungbin tips a shot back and looks back over expectantly at Hyukkyu. He moves forward suddenly and pulls Hyukkyu haphazardly into his lap. He's flushed from the alcohol and just the contact of their skin, Hyukkyu's arm against his, burns. Slowly, Seungbin's hand travels down from his shoulder and settles onto his thigh, testing the waters. For a second, neither of them breathe, but Hyukkyu's determined not to pull back this time, to stop running for once. 

Seungbin watches him carefully as he sucks in a breath and then, almost imperceptibly, nods. 

“Let me take care of you,” Seungbin says softly and Hyukkyu wonders how much he’s going to regret this in the morning.

 


End file.
